Nikita Ramsey / Gallery
Please view the image policy before further editing. 532177 415887075104540 184518061574777 1626345 519203768 n.jpg Nikita2.jpg Nikita Ramsey (1).jpg Nikita Ramsey (2).jpg Nikita Ramsey (4).jpg Nikita Ramsey (5).jpg Nikita Ramsey (6).jpg Nikita Ramsey (7).jpg Nikita Ramsey (8).jpg Nikita Ramsey (9).jpg Nikita Ramsey (10).jpg Nikita Ramsey (11).jpg Nikita Ramsey (12).jpg Nikita Ramsey (13).jpg NikitaTwinnySomethings24973.jpg|Nikita in Twinny Somethings Nikita14.jpg Nikita10.jpg JadeandNikita.jpg BCIbnjjCQAE9CDL.jpg|Tweeted by "@therealReganMiz": "@ThinkRamsey @Nikita_Ramsey she is very lovely too".|link=https://twitter.com/therealReganMiz/status/297830891726716928 0000158 440.jpg hraXGXU060I.jpg download (1) Nikita.jpg download (4) Nikita.jpg images (5) Nikita.jpg images (3) Nikita.jpg images (4) Nikita.jpg Jade_and_Nikita_Ramsey_Unicity_M.jpg 1925062_2895351.jpg 7047_461855127231687_88426275_n.jpg E3ef4fe0cfbb11e29da122000a9e28e0 7.jpg|Tweeted by Jade an hour ago: "Down the pub with my lovely step mum and daddioooo! Loving being home :-))))))".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/343122305200828416 nikita-ramsey_5670485.jpg jnrz00.jpg Cc2c6dbed12511e2952122000a1fbf2e 7.jpg|Tweeted by Jade 6 hours ago: "Lynton train ride with my twinnnnnnnnnyy @nikita_ramsey".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/343774250777313280 63da3f70d27911e2b8f122000a1f9345_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nikita 7 hours ago: "#killerbunny on my finger. #bunny with #bullets . feeling protected. #adidas #nikitatheassasin".|link=https://twitter.com/Nikita_Ramsey/status/344386790595117057 B01e4e5cd41911e28c8422000a1f931c 7.jpg|Tweeted by Jade 7 hours ago: "#throwbackthursday #alldressedupnowheretogo ;)".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/345136069467049984 1011454 624262767586596 907732421 n.jpg Jaderamsey23.png Gzpbr.jpg AnaJade&TwinSis.png 06993638039111e3aeca22000a9f18e5 7.jpg|Tweeted by Nikita: "I miss YOU @jade_ramsey".|link=https://twitter.com/Nikita_Ramsey/status/367025733706596353 BRk7pZRCYAAIXw2.jpg|Tweeted by Jade 6 hours ago: "My face is dirty, my feet are wet,my body aches+my stomach is crying for food! But I must RUN #capture 9pm".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/367390426942038016 Jadenikita5.png Jadenikita4.png Jadenikita3.png Jadenikita2.png Jadenikita1.png BUIYMjKCEAAaPyt.jpg|Tweeted by "Rob Anderson" on September 14th: "Love these people! @JacobKosior @Nikita_Ramsey @Jade_Ramsey".|link=https://twitter.com/robbyanderson/status/378891922724487168 BUaPszwCQAAK6f7.jpg|Tweeted by "Rob Anderson" an hour ago: "ALWAYS FOOTSHAKE SHAKE ON PEANUT BUTTER! FINAL FOUR! #CAPTURE".|link=https://twitter.com/robbyanderson/status/380149218733592576 BUa8OWFCcAAOq -.jpg|Tweeted by "Rob Anderson" 8 hours ago: "Super proud of the #Capture Final 4. Was so happy to celebrate with Mimosas before our flights home!".|link=https://twitter.com/robbyanderson/status/380198173345460224 757c375220f211e3b96122000aa802d9 7.jpg|Tweeted by "Nikita Ramsey" on September 19th: "#novacancy with these goons ;) jade_ramsey @cally_nicole atticuslestrange @thethomasdekker".|link=https://twitter.com/Nikita_Ramsey/status/380575529793224704 BVCnEMbCYAAHAr4.jpg|Tweeted by Jade: "Yoooooo it's the season finale of #CAPTURE tonight all tune in 9pm on @CWCapture @CW_network xxx".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/382989658986000384 BVI3KChCUAAHfbn.jpg|Tweeted by "Rob Anderson": "#Capture production shots #4 @sabrinapomilio @NoellePrideaux @kwildwildwest @BurnWoodstock @Jade_Ramsey @JacobKosior".|link=https://twitter.com/robbyanderson/status/383429564115857408 BVIU7QxCQAA9Or8.jpg|Tweeted by "Keith" on September 26th: "#tealteam @Jade_Ramsey @Nikita_Ramsey listening to them talking about pizza never gets old".|link=https://twitter.com/therealkeithg/status/383391926767984640 Twins13.jpg Ramsey twins.jpg Twins14.jpg Tvrage00571.jpg d9471b4e354211e3a74822000ab5b9ab_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nikita: "aaaaaaaaah @robbyanderson has arrived! So happy to see robbbby boy. #capture jade_ramsey".|link=https://twitter.com/Nikita_Ramsey/status/389943606137860096 BXNTd07CcAAMR g.jpg|Tweeted by Jade 3 hours ago: "Lushhhh time at horror haunts the other night... @Nikita_Ramsey @IAMLenaHeadey @jackthejoker @TLeeLooLa ��������".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/392749364545724416 3b244f7e3e6911e3b2dc22000a9f14bd 7.jpg|Tweeted by Jade 5 hours ago: "������".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/394163307193831424 96b40bfa3e6811e3844522000a1d1fdc_7.jpg|Tweeted by Jade 5 hours ago: "�������� xxx @nikita_ramsey @iamlenaheadey".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/394162627968266241 BkWG24nCUAAycGE.jpg|Tweeted by Jade an hour ago: ".... And another @fastzombiessuck Amanda Rebholz :)".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/451915615687561216 05ec3ca4c8bb11e3a7380002c9d75c36 8.jpg|Tweeted by Jade 9 hours ago: "Soooooooooo excited to have been asked to be one of my oldest friends Hannah's bridesmaids!!! ������…".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/457951922197368835 JadeNikita1.jpg 10483403_858094877551762_517834358_n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Webstagram and posted 3 days ago: "That time we entered "Filthiest person alive" #waybackwednesday (if that is a thing) @atticuslestrange @axemefink @nikita_ramsey @thethomasdekker".|link=http://web.stagram.com/p/761006593464176446_55422658 10513910_691334670915099_1072761549_n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Webstagram and posted 3 days ago: ""Watching" the match with @nikita_ramsey ".|link=http://web.stagram.com/p/761001086418521753_55422658 10547320_279241282248532_2041320158_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Webstgram and posted 2 days ago: "Awesome night seeing cyndi lauper and cher. thank you leopard print beast �� @jackiebridgett".|link=http://web.stagram.com/p/761355588323853747_174639944 hoa000.jpg|Posted on Nikita's Instagram on the 22nd of June. "Best nights sleep in so long. Feeling refreshed. #bedhead ����"|link=http://instagram.com/p/pjfol8zUQi/?modal=true hoa00015981581958195.jpg|Posted on Nikita's Instagram on the 22nd of June. "How I feel about England's early departure from the World Cup �� I will however be wearing this hat in support of USA tomorrow."|link=http://instagram.com/p/phgcoRTUZ1/?modal=true hoa00015415r0919051.jpg|Posted on Nikita's Instagram on the 23rd of June. "USA World Cup game! Still very sad England are gone. #nextworldcupilbe30 #shootme"|link=http://instagram.com/p/pke5G5TUWP/?modal=true hoa1589158195.jpg|Posted on Nikita's Instagram on the 17th of June. "Pool day with these walruses although we never made it to the pool @jackiebridgett @victoriadee_inc @jade_ramsey"|link=http://instagram.com/p/pUzPT0TUfs/?modal=true 10483394_1471138509798006_1065699012_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Webstagram: "@jackiebridgett and myselfs winning diaper at christinas baby shower!!! ...I won't be having anymore accidents in the night now.".|link=http://web.stagram.com/p/763278794962061186_174639944 10553986_347283928757444_693824544_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Webstagram: "Whose going to win today?!?".|link=http://web.stagram.com/p/763828677460706332_174639944 Tumblr m2dpo5Q4I41rrlrx4o1 500.jpg Bs1O-iSCMAEDOrL.jpg large.jpg|Nikita and Jade photoshoot Bs1O-iUCAAAqDVk.jpg large.jpg|Nikita and Jade photoshoot tumblr_n8x0z35FMF1s0ox8ko2_1280.jpg|Nikita and Jade photoshoot tumblr_n8x0z35FMF1s0ox8ko4_400.jpg|Nikita and Jade photoshoot BGeyLWiCEAIFmPB.jpg|Photo of Jade and Nikita Ramsey with fans. Picture was posted by "@azn_Seddie" on March 28, 2013. The caption for the picture: "OMA OMA OMA!!! Me & @JesseMAC22 just met @Jade_Ramsey & @Nikita_Ramsey while making our way out of that shop center!".|link=https://twitter.com/azn_Seddie/status/317418206845341696 10608157_515561355242505_768613861_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Webstagram and posted 2 days ago: "selfie-ing it up with donkey. #neigh".|link=http://websta.me/p/785532262623822898_174639944 10601867_694194917321661_1255454787_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Webstagram and posted 3 days ago: "Lunch out in a cool old country pub!!".|link=http://websta.me/p/784677114343146595_174639944 10617017 1483558948561164 979877288 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 22 hours ago: "Partying hard since the 90's @nikita_ramsey".|link=http://websta.me/p/789858973861383300_55422658 10554231_1458024124466338_1730797056_n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 days ago: "Dinner with my Papa and evil step-mum �� @nikita_ramsey".|link=http://websta.me/p/789213181731507404_55422658 10611289 642686185838593 1361126942 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 days ago: "Gran and Grandad at lockyyy and Shane's Wedding ����".|link=http://websta.me/p/788949779020877171_55422658 914470 670609096367732 1170076629 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 hours ago: "Peppa pig world. ���� #oink".|link=http://websta.me/p/792738799658288175_174639944 928067 618798718237900 1332259694 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted an hour ago: "Cute Max �� x".|link=http://websta.me/p/794101434871811196_55422658 10554103_576478799141582_422511065_n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 days ago: "Girls at the pub! ��".|link=http://websta.me/p/792940571632700794_55422658 10611199 1472455463010533 59721418 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Happppppy happpppy birthday @em87f ���������� love you lots xxxx".|link=http://websta.me/p/799614401155534525_55422658 10683885 1470162746593340 567265133 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Michs bday celebrations ����������".|link=http://websta.me/p/804547525052304884_55422658 Bw9Dk98CYAA9N42.jpg|Tweeted by Jade 3 hours ago: "British twins X 2 @katprescott77 @Nikita_Ramsey ����".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/508699585884078080 10598405 757515867624954 1250591050 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 8 hours ago: "bit late on posting but had such a fun time celebrating the birth of @michart19 on Sunday. ❤".|link=http://websta.me/p/806949610194814604_174639944 10666191_1501892603395343_1881499698_n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "#tbt to the time we were real classy in Berlin @nikita_ramsey ������������".|link=http://websta.me/p/807536665087806993_55422658 10691871_1550183281882587_127559650_n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Margaritas and nachos with the twin �� @nikita_ramsey".|link=http://websta.me/p/814142726318165199_55422658 NbAw-epEPoU.jpg 10691636 301000306753023 215905937 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "#tbt IBIZA �� @thethomasdekker @nikita_ramsey".|link=http://websta.me/p/817590621465841547_55422658 10706731_1541905459377042_917233416_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted an hour ago: "last night at saddle ranch @jackiebridgett @dennisfryan".|link=http://websta.me/p/818355966151837156_174639944 1168439 885001291523967 857260487 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "October is here... ���� ... Our Halloween costume from a few years ago #theshining @jade_ramsey @atticuslestrange @axemefink".|link=http://websta.me/p/821897541758829590_174639944 hoa608130951835.jpg|Nikita with her dog. hoa71850193.jpg|Nikita with her dog. hoa83098150918350.jpg hoa90981350913.jpg Hoa101938509180-1351590813095.jpg 10724008 581065651998955 281561467 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "last nights haunted hayride, celebrating lenas birthday! Such a fun night with you all x".|link=http://websta.me/p/829310939232552406_174639944 10727694 371504986345906 503871093 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Yay Tommyboy is home (for a bit!)".|link=http://websta.me/p/830831042073562590_55422658 10724954_277323175795732_351514286_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instgram/Websta and posted 3 hours ago: "Come out and support The Beagle Freedom Project @beaglefreedom at Veggie Grill in West Hollywood. Mention the cause when you order and 50% will go to help save beagles like Scarlett!!! ��".|link=http://websta.me/p/834922301413475627_174639944 10727642 309106415958006 1090534182 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 hours ago: "��".|link=http://websta.me/p/840019145157873597_55422658 10747851 696571540449710 1164881190 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 3 hours ago: "Happy almost Halloween. Throwback to "All About Evil" ����".|link=http://websta.me/p/843029881765334390_55422658 10729460 582289025230196 1870936836 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted an hour ago: "Happy Halloween!! A few halloweens back when me and @jade_ramsey dressed as dead dolls!!!".|link=http://websta.me/p/843566397875111769_174639944 10756032_1578443682376726_1498370451_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 11 hours ago: "My zombie bride costume. Happy Halloween!".|link=http://websta.me/p/843847526276482386_174639944 10755834_381605415328834_2045802768_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 11 hours ago: "Day of the dead, zombie bride and dead cat! ������".|link=http://websta.me/p/843846601331787063_174639944 10802546 856216274402560 1528090985 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 8 hours ago: "Throwback to introducing my USA friends to the greatness which is English food and the amazingness that is "This is England" @thomasturgoose".|link=http://websta.me/p/847551169619922043_55422658 10533954 1493164930948746 1586364334 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted an hour ago: "#tbt someone taking a pic of me taking a selfie with my donkey friend".|link=http://websta.me/p/848219178737157978_174639944 10735292_1513113228957370_1544116558_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Play date with Wylie! Love him!!".|link=http://websta.me/p/848915298773714691_174639944 10747812 394945917330132 1416282834 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted an hour ago: "Best afternoon learning about sharks and playing with Wylie ��".|link=http://websta.me/p/848907652479684039_55422658 10809464 754568774580437 1533782436 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 3 hours ago: "Happy birthday to the wonderful creature that is @jackiebridgett !!! I love you goat ��".|link=http://websta.me/p/851562704459875917_174639944 10546716 355229637970110 83209207 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Such a fun time celebrating @jackiebridgett bday!!!".|link=http://websta.me/p/852353350091228414_174639944 10747741 701389679987319 1036069928 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 hours ago: "Jackies white trash birthday!! Such a fun night!!! @jackiebridgett @jade_ramsey".|link=http://websta.me/p/852350444881397660_174639944 10388091 1553733141512334 7259754684573313312 n.jpg 10785112 1589188331300024 927657341 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Draaaaanks!!!".|link=http://websta.me/p/862020153450794571_55422658 10748545_809654909073742_2015280366_n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Dennis's parents are the best!".|link=http://websta.me/p/862011800787979280_55422658 10832060 283175641892137 1462531543 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Cinderella and the ugly sisters.".|link=http://websta.me/p/862032194894925029_55422658 10809501 789717954442305 817282614 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted an hour ago: "Thanksgiving family portrait. #toomanydogs".|link=http://websta.me/p/863328391983107259_55422658 10788025 382970888539215 1619483334 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "��������".|link=http://websta.me/p/865606701895224444_55422658 10838410 694648993982838 662154964 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 5 hours ago: "❤".|link=http://websta.me/p/865671833818318162_174639944 10808863_1511862182405204_219921433_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Lala and Migs first date.".|link=http://websta.me/p/873535715438052962_174639944 10817905_809511722444786_1098438372_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 6 hours ago: "Me and the Doeren-Isaac dogs! @kayladd11 @keanu_isaac".|link=http://websta.me/p/873690743515727856_174639944 10838858_391546047667398_244072335_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 3 hours ago: "Cars is the best ride yet! #brumbrum".|link=http://websta.me/p/875688836499064549_174639944 10554264_1517900935161237_1593486595_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 4 hours ago: "Slimming down for the holidays.".|link=http://websta.me/p/875660551312458793_174639944 10864966_688786937886591_1436151703_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 7 hours ago: "We made it to the happiest place on earth!!! First ride Little Mermaid!".|link=http://websta.me/p/875561226360145433_174639944 Ana21.jpg 10843867_810269442373981_1795104538_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "this little bear has fallen in love with me.".|link=http://websta.me/p/876271348216579496_174639944 10787773 615208265250883 384715760 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "So happy to be in England and at the residence of @em87f .... Made myself at home and raided the fridge.".|link=http://websta.me/p/876769501718071256_174639944 10860139_1462603267295583_1101208807_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Off to Camden market we go....".|link=http://websta.me/p/876788890391627072_174639944 10844017 673754359409151 169301457 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Goons reunited @nikita_ramsey @em87f".|link=http://websta.me/p/876786663180307686_55422658 10831840 646704432104942 696737937 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 6 hours ago: "Such a fun evening and delish Christmas meal with these lovely people!".|link=http://websta.me/p/877762926126908881_174639944 10865149_331990613673335_1110803147_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 5 hours ago: "On our way to Switzerland!! .... Bring on the cheese and chocolate! ����".|link=http://websta.me/p/878078482877073188_174639944 10831674 871616126234519 2057406379 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted an hour ago: "selfie at les chateaux chillion.".|link=http://websta.me/p/879646656344966795_174639944 10852573 876347219071851 1238737338 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 hours ago: "Reunited with the lockster!".|link=http://websta.me/p/880370313195243082_174639944 10848097 633180173459074 537295163 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 hours ago: "last night at the alpine bar. ❤️❄️".|link=http://websta.me/p/880364747513218524_174639944 10838602 615599725210517 1044016715 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 3 hours ago: "Last night at the alpine bar @nikita_ramsey @meg_rees55 ����".|link=http://websta.me/p/880338946098826671_55422658 10881865 816480345085516 721342674 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Friends since birth. Lush birthday walk and fish and chips to celebrate @hannahhibbert getting another year older ����������".|link=http://websta.me/p/881879916107894755_55422658 10838478 310673505800934 1288493303 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 10 hours ago: "Had a dog filled day. Nikita and me with the mental but lushhhh little marnie :-)".|link=http://websta.me/p/881945503706222241_55422658 10838640 1594552434100815 1153160509 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 hours ago: "Lily was the only one who got a present so I guess me and jade are on the naughty list....".|link=http://websta.me/p/882525162234005232_174639944 10882049_1584366145115029_567623190_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 hours ago: "bird lady".|link=http://websta.me/p/882523457853408971_174639944 10860068_880406785313405_800028946_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 3 hours ago: "At longdown dairy farm waiting to see Father Christmas with Lily.".|link=http://websta.me/p/882489042062361620_174639944 10831926_1602785973286135_660610090_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: 'today got to see two of my favorite little people... Smiley Tali with her big grin. love her. @amylouisephilip @yohaan".|link=http://websta.me/p/882789917607675201_174639944 10838860_1513914655555497_999002882_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 hours ago: "tucking in.".|link=http://websta.me/p/883320728530536151_174639944 10865281 306819549517383 1367491406 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 5 hours ago: "first selfie stick photo taken.".|link=http://websta.me/p/884244132028826732_174639944 10852730 657587921018862 8850426 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 3 hours ago: "Such a good night out!".|link=http://websta.me/p/885009150781507350_174639944 10860022_831100983602478_1717761496_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 6 hours ago: "selfie with gran. ❤️her".|link=http://websta.me/p/884921506697397458_174639944 10882054_680027745450765_1189131158_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 hours ago: "hot chocolates at the beach ❄️".|link=http://websta.me/p/886150885284857664_174639944 10881976 1744850612406865 1494834275 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 11 hours ago|link=http://websta.me/p/886273036889441912_174639944 10899561_627940403979080_1034540656_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 hours ago: "teaching grandad how to use his tablet... he's rather concerned his fingers are too fat for it".|link=http://websta.me/p/887121774939817368_174639944 10895082 1542137292739460 321075804 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "@nikita_ramsey odd since birth ☺️".|link=http://websta.me/p/887700070028905511_55422658 10903578_629233453848595_672155095_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "looking proud on my first day of school in my oversized uniform. I'm on the right!".|link=http://websta.me/p/887710008895948622_174639944 10899202 788660701204205 577760396 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 4 hours ago: "Happy birthday @peaches_christ ������������".|link=http://websta.me/p/893026637164678555_55422658 10899092 1377972775840746 24898414 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 hours ago: "#tbt looking smart in a fringed waistcoat �� who can tell which is me and which is @nikita_ramsey ? So easy.".|link=http://websta.me/p/893577225824734273_55422658 10919205_1545040549100875_1805885403_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "netflix stole my day....guess whose bedroom this is?".|link=http://websta.me/p/895316737569670946_174639944 10624077 1531639163787773 1318869184 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 8 hours ago: "Besties! Love u guys #allaboutevil".|link=http://websta.me/p/897573418865346107_174639944 10914158 1375316099444295 1182337719 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Watching the premiere of Backstom ������".|link=http://websta.me/p/904047874183630711_55422658 10949016_410438689130165_357816698_n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Skating with the cool kids.".|link=http://websta.me/p/905318634034400402_55422658 10948803 1546304922292680 295252173 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted an hour ago: "@michart19 - just checked the polaroid and it looks like you film works after all...".|link=http://websta.me/p/906062490470532282_174639944 10952597_585251504944573_1818487293_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 5 hours ago: "I'm the only one up for a pic! Love these guys @callynicole @atticuslestrange @thomas.dekker".|link=http://websta.me/p/907063725914932551_174639944 924033 866336473425192 1730964573 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "#tbt to one of the best trips ever. Cannes Film Festival with @thomas.dekker @atticuslestrange @jade_ramsey #themythoftheamericansleepover #kaboom".|link=http://websta.me/p/909027260584772844_174639944 10932317_344688409061049_1902594597_n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "#tbt COCOROSIEEEEEE ������ @nikita_ramsey @axemefink @atticuslestrange @thomas.dekker".|link=http://websta.me/p/909027003362545415_55422658 10953595_985040824842172_1975306860_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Mint iced mochas at the local coffee shop with the �� and the ��".|link=http://websta.me/p/912558118201542487_174639944 10946571 1577053555871419 2024335367 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 hours ago: "Happy birthday to the best sis in the world, my dopey, clumsy, funny twinny @jade_ramsey ! She was supposed to be born first but managed to get stuck on the way, so I exited Mother Ramsey 21 mins before Jade decided to show her face! Love having u as my �� so much x".|link=http://websta.me/p/917528238250345745_174639944 10963985 802107593211705 373864691 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 6 hours ago: "��".|link=http://websta.me/p/917878822337857390_174639944 10895442 1540702516205068 2143962553 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Just done my first wine tasting... Soooo pretty here!!!".|link=http://websta.me/p/918315489691518596_174639944 B9gE9lwCcAANpSL.jpg 11005204_443380879158594_48768928_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 5 hours ago: "@kayladd11 ������".|link=http://websta.me/p/921253621126743287_174639944 10890882 1010606362302075 972437195 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 6 hours ago: "Our annual yearly catch up dinner in LA!!!".|link=http://websta.me/p/923377609634301228_174639944 10979542 463275933838626 1556404565 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 8 hours ago: "Found this on my phone from a few nights ago with about 20 others, attempting to get a Lala selfie with little luck. This is the best one - I look gormless and Lalas face is cut out!".|link=http://websta.me/p/926584764399175020_174639944 10986358_974264345934843_1500337016_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 hours ago: "is "I don't want to disturb lala" a good enough excuse to not get up and go to the gym.... love this little beast so much ��".|link=http://websta.me/p/927071465538143414_174639944 10995180_1735585573334583_92789977_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 8 hours ago: "Another stop at yatai sushi...this time introducing @michart19 to the incredible sushi they serve ����".|link=http://websta.me/p/927284043543562225_174639944 11007963 484774135014753 1073472870 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Six years today. Best brother in the world. Xxxxx".|link=http://websta.me/p/927584901092970126_55422658 10986334_1619958391573913_879165383_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "six years. miss you every single day. you were the best brother in the world guy xxx".|link=http://websta.me/p/927592602063947296_174639944 10995193 722076524572024 1734919292 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 3 hours ago: "Creepy family tourist photo in Marina del Rey to be polite to the woman insisting on taking our pic.".|link=http://websta.me/p/928529058219509188_174639944 10986246_804250316309043_1312070474_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 7 hours ago: "Love Dave & Busters!!! Such a fun night out for @jessicajadebarry birthday!!! @caylierae".|link=http://websta.me/p/928792002257831822_174639944 1515083 1396198850693516 883156383 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 9 hours ago: "Thank yoooou guys for such a fun night devouring lots of �� and hoe cakes! ��".|link=http://websta.me/p/931616530868553533_174639944 11024124_405045683007043_1673083292_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted an hour ago: "So good to have Celine in LA!!!! ��".|link=http://websta.me/p/934951580355872667_174639944 11004995_744261465643766_533370371_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 3 hours ago: "Selfie attempt #546".|link=http://websta.me/p/935851130142672731_174639944 11005272_330231610508419_203282469_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 8 hours ago: "Should have remembered the selfie stick @celinemcc1 @jade_ramsey".|link=http://websta.me/p/936683082185786447_174639944 11007888_1579654338976105_568105245_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Getting creative with our selfie to fit us all in!".|link=http://websta.me/p/937099763093685454_174639944 11055835_1422264138073645_2139690563_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 3 hours ago: "������ #malibuwines".|link=http://websta.me/p/938658232586290635_174639944 11015692_435465979956308_2088726284_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 6 hours ago: "Chilling with some sea lions!! They were massive".|link=http://websta.me/p/939621979735803307_174639944 11049217 850305995028023 1098544005 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "San Francisco we are coming for you ����".|link=http://websta.me/p/944958550544321619_55422658 11032976_374939439357777_2104671499_n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 7 hours ago: "✌️".|link=http://websta.me/p/945130160878358162_55422658 10946272 1424425434520639 801856208 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "��☺️����".|link=http://websta.me/p/945339888074067692_55422658 10946373 1546122365640387 786012775 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 7 hours ago: "����".|link=http://websta.me/p/946542172875361344_55422658 11049434_1796346427257945_1938216330_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 9 hours ago: "hubby and wifey at the roller rink @thomas.dekker".|link=http://websta.me/p/949695083614913725_174639944 11049240_404952463019884_1541572495_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 7 hours ago: "Haaappppppyyy Birttttthdaaaay to the wonderful specimen that is @atticuslestrange ... so glad to have you in my life, here's to more travels, adventures and escapades with you as a newley turned 17 year old. love you gereldine ��❤️������".|link=http://websta.me/p/953392831346329116_174639944 11024160 1601738916734169 1530584045 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 5 hours ago: "Regram from birthday boy @atticuslestrange ..... We're on a BOAT!!!! ������".|link=http://websta.me/p/953833116301627084_55422658 11015586 919574804730143 1867173705 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 10 hours ago: "she can't drive a car...but she can drive a boat ⚓️ @jade_ramsey".|link=http://websta.me/p/954054385519642239_174639944 11084783 1010389738971126 401445138 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 6 hours ago: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST GRANDAD IN THE WORLD!!! ��������".|link=http://websta.me/p/956568676535471528_55422658 11142975_465443050269740_1843268037_n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Hubby and wife dancing �� @nikita_ramsey @thomas.dekker xx".|link=http://websta.me/p/956873414531452078_55422658 10534949_942874915733099_2097886521_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Want to adopt these little babies! #missinglalee".|link=http://websta.me/p/956867981928645995_174639944 11111535_806364002788602_1198749541_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted an hour ago: "Bonding with my stepsons @atticuslestrange #thegreatescape".|link=http://websta.me/p/956859096220124274_174639944 11117153_1625476761007658_440816131_n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 hours ago: "So sad lalee has left. May need to adopt a puppy or two.".|link=http://websta.me/p/956842582940945670_55422658 11084778_442375455921721_2076286124_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 hours ago: "We all called shot gun!".|link=http://websta.me/p/960253379992176255_174639944 11084701_664568063689881_2046476572_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "beyond happy to be reunited with this little baby for the weekend. missed her sooooo much!!!".|link=websta.me/p/960209405541696886_174639944 Category:Galleries Category:Cast Galleries Category:House of Anubis Category:Images of Nikita Ramsey